cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor: Cybernations
Survivor: Cybernations (sometimes written as Survivor: CyberNations or Survivor: CN) was a concept introduced by Gopherbashi during the summer of 2009 to allow for a more direct form of competition between alliances of varying strength levels. Competitions are run alongside The Amazing Sanction Race. There is typically no set format for Survivor competitions, with the style changing from season to season. Qualifying for the tournament is also a dynamic process, though the recent trend has been to include a qualifying tournament to determine participants ahead of the main competition. Survivor is currently in its 13th season of production. Historical Champions of Survivor: Cybernations # R&R (August - September 2009, Traditional format) # Monos Archein (September - October 2009, Anti-Survivor format) # Federation of Armed Nations (November - December 2009, Last Man Standing format) # The Foreign Division (December 2009 - January 2010, Head-to-head best-of-5 format) # Poison Clan (February 2010, Olympics format) # New Pacific Order (June - July 2010, World Cup format) # Argent (August 2010, Double-Knockout Traditional format) # Argent (December 2010, Double-Knockout Last Man Standing format) # Umbrella (November 2011 - February 2012, Tribes format - Tech) # R&R (June - July 2013, Head-to-head cumulative format) # Independent Republic of Orange Nations (September - October 2013, Comparitive ranking) # Non Grata (March 2014, Olympics format) # (TBA) (June - July 2014, World Cup format) Survivor Competitions Survivor 1 Survivor 1 took place during August & September 2009, and was the inaugural Survivor competition. In what became known as the 'Traditional' format, the alliance with the lowest score gain (or highest score loss) was eliminated each day, until only one alliance remained. RnR We Are Perth Army Independent Republic of Orange Nations Survivor 2: WAE Island Survivor 2: WAE Island took place during September & October 2009, and reversed the format introduced in the first season. This 'Anti-Survivor' format allowed the alliance with the highest score gain each day to escape the island, leaving all worse alliances in the competition. This is the only edition of Survivor to date that has crowned the worst-performing alliance as its victor. Monos Archein The Grämlins Nueva Vida Survivor 3: Statwhore Island Survivor 3: Statwhore Island took place during November & December 2009, and introduced the Last Man Standing format, in which any alliance that lost score was eliminated from the competition. This season was eventually won by the Federation of Armed Nations, who defeated NATO in a tiebreaker on their to a 89-day gaining streak. Federation of Armed Nations NATO Independent Republic of Orange Nations Survivor 4: Worst Survivor Ever Survivor 4: Worst Survivor Ever took place during December 2009 & January 2010, and was the first instance of both multiple rounds of competition and deliberate head-to-head competition between alliances. This season followed a 'March Madness' format, with alliances placed in a bracket and forced into direct competition against each other to advance. Due to the lack of a third-place match, this is the only season of Survivor to have two third-place alliances. The Foreign Division Nueva Vida Mostly Harmless Alliance Mushroom Kingdom Survivor 5: Cybernations Olympics Survivor 5: Cybernations Olympics took place from March 11 - 28, 2010, exactly one month after the 2010 Vancouver Olympics. The top 40 alliances at the time automatically qualified for the competition, in which medals were handed out to the top alliances from 36 different categories. Final results were based on medal tallies throughout the competition. Poison Clan The International Viridian Entente Survivor 6: Cybernations World Cup Survivor 6: Cybernations World Cup took place during June & July 2010 to coincide with the 2010 World Cup in South Africa. 32 teams were divided into four groups, with the top two from each group moving on to 3-day cumulative knockout rounds. New Pacific Order The Legion Green Protection Agency Survivor 7 Survivor 7 took place during August 2010, and was the first edition since the initial season not to feature a descriptive title. It is also notable for being the only season to not have a logo, and also for being the only season to restrict participation to smaller alliances. This season also returned to the first season for its inspiration, as the alliance with the smallest score gain (or greatest score loss) would once again be eliminated, but only on the second occurrence. Argent The Templar Knights iFOK Survivor 8: Survivor All-Stars Survivor 8: Survivor All-Stars took place during December 2010, and featured only top-three alliances from previous editions of Survivor (as inspired by its real-life Survivor counterpart). It returned to season three for its Last Man Standing format, though alliances would only be eliminated on their second score loss. The season was the first to feature a repeat champion, and also the first to feature back-to-back victories. Argent Federation of Armed Nations Independent Republic of Orange Nations Survivor 9: Islands of Tech Survivor 9: Islands of Tech took place from November 2011 to February 2012, though competition was temporarily suspended on account of the Grudge War. This was the first season of Survivor to feature tribes, where the best-performing tribe would advance, but would replace its two worst-performing alliances with the best-performing alliances from the two losing tribes. Umbrella Global Alliance and Treaty Organization Mushroom Kingdom Survivor 10: Island of Crazy Survivor 10: Island of Crazy took place from June 30 - July 25, 2013, with a qualifying round that started on June 15. It was the first edition of Survivor following an unplanned 16-month hiatus of the series. 32 alliances qualified for the competition, based on their cumulative score from the end of the Equilibrium War. Survivor 10 followed a head-to-head bracket format similar to Survivor 4, though results in this competition were based on a five-day cumulative score instead of a best-of-five result as seen previously. R&R North Atlantic Defense Coalition NATO Survivor 11: Lifeboat Survivor 11: Lifeboat began on September 22, 2013, with a qualifying round that started on September 15. The sixteen qualifying alliances compete based on daily score change; those in the top 25% each day gain one fish, while those in the bottom 50% lose one fish. After starting with five fish each, any alliance that drops to zero is automatically eliminated. Independent Republic of Orange Nations Atlas New Pacific Order Survivor 12: Games of the II Olympiad Survivor 12: Games of the II Olympiad began on March 07, 2014, one month after the real-world 2014 Sochi Winter Games. The top 32 alliances competed for medals in 36 different events. Non Grata R&R New Pacific Order Survivor 13: 2014 Cybernations World Cup Survivor 13: 2014 Cybernations World Cup began on June 11, 2014, with a two-stage qualifying round that began on May 22. Alliances were placed into matches against each other, and scored one goal for every 0.10 in score that they gained. The format mimicked the 2014 FIFA World Cup, which was held concurrently to this event. (TBA) (TBA) (TBA) Category:Cyber Nations Survivor